


Colonels

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Space: Above and Beyond, Stargate SG-1, War of the Worlds (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-22
Updated: 2001-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Colonels

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Colonels by KarenK

_Colonels_

By KarenK 

A _Stargate SG-1/Space Above & Beyond/War of the Worlds_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked up as General George Hammond entered followed by a man in his mid-thirties to early forties. The man wore Colonel's bars and looked like a guy O'Neill would rather have on his side rather than the enemy's. Giving the man the once over, he took in the fact that he was at least six-foot-one with black hair that had streaks of white through it. He had brown eyes that were appraising O'Neill and his team with efficiency. 

"Gentlemen and ladies, I'd like to introduce to you Colonel Paul Ironhorse. He's going to be going on the next mission with you," the General informed them. Jack sat up straighter at this information. 

"Actually, General, my team and I will be going with you," said Ironhorse. 

"Your....um....team?" asked Daniel Jackson as he pushed his glasses back up to his blue eyes. When Jack had first meet Doctor Daniel Jackson, he seemed like a nerdy little academic that was just going to be a burr for Jack to deal with. 

Daniel had turned out to be one of three people that Jack could trust with his life. The Egyptologist who'd first been brought in and easily translated the language on the Stargate that a number of military scientists with a number of degrees couldn't make head or tail of. The first place they had gone was Abadyos where Daniel had met his wife Share, now deceased. Daniel had been obsessive about searching for her ever since Aprophis, a Gouald, had taken her and used her as a host. 

Gouald's were parasitic creatures who took control of a host body to live. A few Gouald had found the forcible taking of a host distasteful and they became known as the Tokra. The Tokra were a group of Goualds intent on living in communion with their hosts rather then possessing them. After Share's death, Daniel was going to leave the team until they talked him into staying. It helped Daniel deal with his grief by doing something useful and gave Jack an excuse to keep a friend around. 

Daniel's shaggy brown hair always seemed in need of a haircut and he looked like a college student until you saw his blue eyes that spoke of great intelligence. Next to him sat Major Samantha Carter with her short blonde hair. She was a mixture of soldier and scientist. Part of her was a fine soldier that Jack was glad to have watching his back and yet she and Daniel conversed about things that Jack could never understand. 

On the other side of her sat Teal'c a Jaffa. The Jaffa were enslaved by the Gouald to keep the slaves under control. Teal'c had defected, leaving behind a wife and son and a good position as the first prime of Aprophis to help O'Neill save the people that Aprophis had ordered him to kill after he and the other Gouald had chosen their hosts from them. 

They made SG-1 the first team through the Stargate to find new worlds. It had been a wild ride but also a very top secret one. So the appearance of Colonel Ironhorse made Jack worried, and when he was worried bad things happened. 

Ironhorse sat next to O'Neill and Jack noticed that even when he was seated he didn't lose an ounce of discipline. "Yes, Doctor Jackson, my team." He looked over at the General who nodded. "My team has presidential priority," began Ironhorse. O'Neill sat back stunned, because despite the importance of the Stargate, not even their team had presidential priority. "We'll shortly be joined by my team, which consists of Norton Drake, computer and communications; Doctor Suzanne McCullough, bio-genetics and psychology. Our lead scientist is Doctor Harrison Blackwood, who alternates between being a medical doctor and an astrophysicist. My main military backup is Major Max Kincaid and Lieutenant John Kincaid. They lead Omega squads one and two when I'm not able to." 

"Well, that's just fine but we only really need to be told what ya need and we'll go get it," said O'Neill in an amused tone. 

"Colonel O'Neill, we get what we need," responded Ironhorse in a light tone that nonetheless sent a very cold chill down Jack's back. "As I was saying, my team will be here shortly and then we'll brief you and go." 

"Has the General informed you of what we do here?" asked Daniel, a little annoyed at Ironhorse's tone. 

"Travel to alien worlds for the purpose of research and alliances. Yes Doctor, the General did fill me in completely. Also, I'd like to inform you that my team has had experience dealing with hostile aliens long before you knew the Stargate even existed. We will not hold your team back and we will expect you not to hold us back," he answered with a finality. 

Daniel raised an eyebrow at what Ironhorse had said. "How do you have experience with hostile aliens?" asked O'Neill. 

"That's top secret Colonel, need to know, and you don't need to know," Ironhorse answered. 

"General, the Colonel's team is here," said a young Lieutenant who'd just entered the conference room. 

"Show them in Lieutenant." The Lieutenant nodded and exited the room to return a few minutes later, followed by four men and a woman. O'Neill appraised them as they were introduced to his team. Doctor Harrison Blackwood stood at six-foot-three with curly brown hair and steel rimmed glasses, that from behind intelligent and piercing blue eyes, looked out at the group of people in the room. His bearded face was pleasant and looked friendly. Next was Norton Drake, a young black man in a wheel chair. 

Drake looked amused at the whole thing and O'Neill had a sneaking suspicion that Drake was a practical joker who never took anything seriously. Behind him stood a blonde with warm hazel eyes and she smiled sweetly as she shook O'Neill's hand. She was Doctor Suzanne McCullough, and quite the looker Jack had to admit. 

Next came the Kincaids, Lieutenant John Kincaid had brown hair and eyes and looked ready for a fight. Major Max Kincaid was a stark contrast to John, who due to physical resemblance Jack assumed they were brothers. Max was quiet even in speech; he was tall and lanky where his brother was solidly built. 

Ironhorse held a chair for Doctor McCullough as the others sat. Ironhorse seated himself and looked to General Hammond to continue with the briefing. "Ladies and gentlemen, your next stop is on PX3567, which we haven't been able to find much about other than it looks habitable. There aren't any inhabitants or signs of inhabitants within miles of the Stargate. The scientists are assuming it means that the natives, if there are any, don't live near the Stargate. They assume it means that unlike on some worlds the natives don't worship or use the Stargate. It also means it's highly likely that the Gouald have given up on this world and it should be a low threat world." 

"Low threat?" asked Max Kincaid with a rise of his eyebrow. "Colonel, a low threat isn't even worth our time, let alone that of Omega Squad's," he said quietly. 

"Kincaid, we're not bringing Omega Squad on this one." 

"Gee, Colonel, and I was looking forward to more of yours and Corporal Stavrokos' stimulating conversation," Norton teased. 

"Stavrokos isn't exactly military standard issue, Mr. Drake, but he knows how to do his job," answered Ironhorse in an emotionless tone, but Jack was surprised to see a brief flicker of amusement in Ironhorse's eyes that spoke of a lot of experience with Drake's teasing. 

"What's the matter Max? Got something against a nice, quiet, easy mission?" asked John. 

"Yes, little brother, because it's the nice, quiet, easy ones that turn out to be the most trouble," Max replied as he playfully swatted John. 

"Max is right there," answered Suzanne. 

"I believe we're getting off track here," said Ironhorse as he gave a disciplining glance to Norton and John. The General continued the briefing, informing them of all they'd found out about PX 3567 and what they might likely find. 

"So the basic idea is to jump through the big circle thing and make friends and trade for toys," joked Norton. 

"Mr. Drake, just for that you get to stay behind," said Ironhorse in an amused tone. 

"Gee, such punishment seeing as I wasn't going in the first place. Why is it that you guys get to have all the fun? I can handle myself with aliens and after years with old iron britches here, I can handle anything." Ironhorse's team laughed as Ironhorse tossed a paper clip at Drake. They stood and exited after the briefing to finish getting ready for the mission. 

As O'Neill and team arrived at the gate room they found Ironhorse's team ready and waiting. "Well, campers, looks like we're all here so...." O'Neill began. 

"Actually, we're waiting on one more of Ironhorse's team," piped up the young Lieutenant standing next to Doctor Blackwood. 

"Apologies Colonel, but my daughter is running late due to some problems," said Blackwood. Before O'Neill could say anything further a young woman entered the gate room. She looked about twenty years old with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. A generous figure with the face of an angel who wore glasses just like her father's. Blackwood wrapped a fatherly arm around her shoulder and introduced Karen Blackwood to the SG-1 team. After the introductions they waited while the Sergeant called out as each chevron locked into place. A whoosh sounded and a whirlpool like object burst forward from the Stargate. 

"Nice." Karen smiled and stepped up to the gate as the others followed. 

"Once more into the breach, poppy?" she asked her father, who was in awe as he thoroughly checked out the gate. 

"Just step through Doctor," said Ironhorse in a wry tone. Harrison smiled at Karen and then skipped into the gate singing a nonsense song. Karen giggled with Suzanne before joining hands and walking into the gate. 

"Ladies first," Max said as he motioned for Carter to proceed him. 

"Are you guys watching closely, because you could learn something here," Carter teased. 

"Taking notes as we speak, Carter, now get a move on it," quipped O'Neill. Carter stepped through the gate. 

"Locked and loaded little brother?" Max asked. 

"Always stretch," teased John. They stepped through together followed by Daniel. 

"Well, Teal'c, it looks like we're holding the party up so we better hurry up," said Jack. 

"Party?" asked Teal'c in a puzzled tone. 

"Never mind," Jack said as he headed up the ramp to the gate. Teal'c, despite his four years as a member of SG-1, still had problems with slang. As Jack and Teal'c arrived on the other side they saw that the others were already surveying the area around the Stargate. 

That's when Jack noticed Karen Blackwood standing in the middle of the activity with her face raised to the sun. Her eyes were closed and her face showed no emotion. He went over to her and was about to place a hand on her shoulder when Ironhorse took hold of his wrist and shook his head. He released Jack and went back to his position guarding the group. Jack turned to see Harrison Blackwood looking at Ironhorse with a goofy grin on his face, he winked at Jack and went back to work. 

"It's all right Colonel, Paul's just paternal," Karen said quietly. O'Neill raised an eyebrow at the deep affection he heard in her voice when she'd said 'Paul' and wondered about the relationship between the Colonel and a young woman. "We're friends," she answered his mental question and he stood a little straighter in shock at the fact that she seemed to know what he was thinking. "Your face speaks volumes, you must really suck at poker." She grinned wryly at him. 

"Actually, I'm very good at poker, Doctor," O'Neill answered with mock outrage and she giggled. He shook his head, one moment she was acting like she was older than old and the next she's giggling like a sixteen-year-old. "How long have you known Colonel Ironhorse?" asked O'Neill in hopes of getting some information on the leader of a team who seemed to be a complete enigma. 

"Paul? I've known him for twelve years, ever since I was twenty-one and fresh out of college." Jack took another look at her but was surprised by the fact that she looked no more then twenty, despite the fact that she had to be thirty-three or four. "Questions?" she asked and cocked her head to look at him as if she were trying to see to the depth of his soul. 

"Folks, gather it up and let's find a campsite for the night," said Harrison. 

"We'll be able to set up a camp over by those trees," said Karen, and Jack was surprised to find that no one doubted her. They gathered their equipment and hiked the thirty or so yards to the trees. Jack was surprised to find Karen Blackwood was right. It was a perfect place to camp with the shade the trees provided and the river running past the trees. There was no way she could have known there was a river or that predators weren't waiting to pounce. It seemed as if Colonel Ironhorse wasn't the only enigma on his team. 

After setting up camp, O'Neill went down to the river to check on the drinkability of the water. 

"What's your wife think of this?" asked Karen. He turned and noticed her mischievous smile. 

"I don't have a wife," replied Jack. 

"I could've....never mind," she responded. 

"So what does your husband think?" Jack asked in an attempt to find out more about her. 

"Not married either but I keep hoping for Mr. Right," she teased. 

"Well, we can drink it," said Jack and started to put away the testing equipment. 

"I could've told you that." Jack looked at her, puzzled. "No wife. Seems odd to me, since I figured a military man like you would like order, and that usually means a spouse and 2.5 kids," said Karen. 

"Was married, and now I'm divorced; and as for the 2.5 kids, I had a son named Charlie, but he died." 

"No parent should outlive their child" she replied in a quiet voice that seemed more to herself then in response to him. 

"Tell me about your team," said Jack in hopes of getting rid of the sad look that had suddenly appeared on her face. 

"Dad got pegged for an anti terrorist team and I went along as part of it. Suz and Norton worked with dad at PITS." At Jack's puzzled look she laughed. "Sorry, it's a nickname Norton gave it and I used it out of habit. Pacific Institute of Technology. Dad and Norton had worked there for years and Suz was a recent hire assigned to my dad when the government came calling for his services. He insisted on bringing his 'people' with him. Suz got to be on the team because she worked with dad and her uncle was the guy who put the team together." Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Her uncle Hank decided his favorite niece working with him would be a bonus. That was October, 1988, and even though the problem we'd been brought together for ended in 1990 we stuck together. I guess the boys upstairs decided that we made one hell of a team and we'd be better together than apart," she said with a sense of pride in her tone. 

"You do seem to work well together from what I've seen." Jack grinned at her. "How did you know that this would be a good spot for our camp?" he asked puzzled. 

Her body tensed. "I was used in an experiment and it resulted in some....gifts," she answered in a tone that made Jack throw her a concerned look. He noticed that she was rubbing her arm, and then when he realized that she'd taken off her jacket he noticed she had a number of scars on her arm. He had a feeling that she hadn't volunteered for the experiments that she was talking about. 

He took her hand and gently rubbed it in an attempt to comfort her but she pulled her hand away quickly. A look of fear, revulsion and anger warred on her face for a moment before her face returned to normal. Apparently, she didn't have a problem with being friendly as long as it didn't take the form of touching. What had those people done to her that made her hold such a hatred for human touch? 

"Jack?" he turned to see Daniel standing a few yards away. 

"I better see what my dad needs help with," Karen said before quickly leaving. 

"Did I interrupt something?" asked a bewildered Daniel. 

"I'm not sure," said a confused O'Neill. They headed back to the camp and came across Carter sitting on a stone having an avid conversation with Suzanne McCullough. McCullough looked up at the arrival of O'Neill and Jackson. 

"What did you do?" she asked angrily. 

Jack looked at her puzzled and she nodded over towards Karen. "Nothing. I just took her hand to comfort her...." 

"Don't ever touch her!" she hissed at him before taking control of her emotions. "I'm sorry, but touching her without her permission only upsets her." 

"Because of her....gifts?" asked Jack. 

Suzanne looked stunned. "She told you?" she said in a stressed voice. 

"Just that she was apart of some experiments that gave her certain abilities. What abilities, I don't know or how they came about except through the experiments. From her attitude, I can guess that they were against her will." Both Carter and Jackson looked disgusted at the idea that someone would forcibly conduct an experiment on an unwilling subject. Daniel looked as if he were going to be ill and stalked away. 

Jack started after him but he spotted Karen's shake of her head and then saw her go after Daniel. "Hey, sweets, you okay?" she asked Daniel as she came up to him. He was throwing rocks in the water and from the throw he'd just done there was a lot of rage in the man who seemed incapable of rage. 

"How can you....!" he sputtered to a stop, unable to continue. 

She plopped down onto a rock and sighed. "Danny boy, I learned a long time ago that life will go as it will, and not as I would have it," she said in a passable Irish accent. Daniel smiled despite himself. "There now, lad, there's the lovely grin I've dreamt of," she saucily winked at him. Daniel looked away embarrassed. "Daniel, I know that what happened was destiny for me. It was the time and place for me to make good come out of evil." 

"Your father teach you that?" he asked. 

"Actually Marion Zimmer Bradley and Doctor Who," she quipped and they laughed. "Tom Baker's doctor was right when he said out of all this evil some good must come." 

"And what good has come from Aprophis?" he asked. 

"You learned that you truly loved your wife; you know that when it comes down to the wire you can and will either kill or die for the others and or your planet. Your baptism by fire, Doc, has taught you many things including just how precious things like Life and Freedom are to you." 

"Wow! I never thought of it that way." Daniel sat down next to her rocked by the revelations he'd just heard. 

"Baptism of fire can do that to you, make you think really clearly about what's important and what isn't," she responded. 

"You sound like you've had personal experience." He looked at her questioningly. 

"I remember being captured by the enemy because dad and I were attempting to lead them away so John could get an injured Suzanne back to base without being followed. I remember they had him in a room, he sat in a chair with his hands chained behind him to the floor. I didn't know why at first but I knew it wasn't anything good." Her tone was completely devoid of emotion and Daniel shivered at the implications of her tone. 

"I was twenty-one years old and my father was about to be interrogated in front of me because they figured if he didn't break, I would." She took a deep breath. Jack stopped when he heard what Karen had said. Neither Daniel or Karen knew he was there and he was trying to decide whether to stay or go. 

"Stay Jack," she said and Jack's head snapped up as Daniel swung around. Karen turned to face both men and there were unshed tears in her eyes. 

"They gave him a drug and it rewarded truth with pleasure. If the person refused to answer or lied, it played with the pain center and the more you lied or refused, the worse the pain got. Soon my dad couldn't speak because he'd screamed so long that he lost his voice. He never told them where to find the team or where our base was. 

"Because of that we managed to survive just long enough to win the day. Dad and I were rescued but I doubt he ever forgot it, because I know I haven't. Daniel, my dad didn't know the others until maybe a year before but they quickly became family. We took care of each other and found that somehow that rag-tagged bunch of misfits had some kind of insane chemistry. Humans are emotional creatures and had a habit of becoming emotionally attached to just about anything. 

"I remember I used to have this teddy bear and I never went anywhere without, despite being twelve. One night we were rousted and we left quickly, too quickly for me to retrieve Mr. Theodore Bear. I never saw him again, but I like to think to this day he has some little girl with dirty hands and face dragging him behind her with one hand as she sucks her thumb of her other hand." She grinned at them. 

"Well, when we get back I'll do my best to locate him," half-joked Jack. 

She tried to contain a fit of giggles and lost. "Daniel hides his fear with intellect and you with humor but you both fear the same thing. That something will happen to the people you love and the funny thing is, even though you may not know it you include each other in that group of loved ones." Karen noticed both men were a little shaken by her hitting so close to home on something so private. 

"Sorry, I've always been able to tell things even when I was little. The experimentation just heightened my natural talents," she explained. 

"I miss Share," Daniel said quietly and Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Karen drew him into a hug. "It's okay to miss her, in fact it's good. Helps the grief process along, trust me I know." She smiled comfortingly, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes. 

"'The deeds of commoner and conqueror alike are swept away by the winds of time only to remain in the hearts, minds and souls of those who cared they came this way. Remember me with happiness and laughter for if you can only remember me with sadness and tears, it's best not to remember me at all.' That little poem got me through a lot of dark hours, Doc, that and being Irish." They looked at her confused. "Irish like wakes with lots of music and food. They celebrate the life in the midst of death, even though you're dead, they celebrate that you lived a good life. They celebrate that they're still alive and so on." 

"She's right Daniel. Trust me, my name is O'Neill after all," Jack teased his friend. 

Karen leisurely threw her arm around Jackson's shoulder. 

"Yeah and he's only using half of what he got from the blarney stone." She winked at Jack as a wide grin spread across her face. O'Neill was stunned by her swift mood changes, one moment she was sad and the next happy as a clam as she teased and joked. Karen suddenly tensed and then stood looking around. 

"What is it?" asked Daniel in a worried voice. 

"Come on!" she grasped at Daniel's arm before hurriedly heading back to the camp. Both Jack and Daniel had to run to keep up with Karen's brisk walk. "Father!" she called in an almost panicked voice. 

"What is it?" Harrison asked as he appeared out of nowhere at her side. 

"We have to pack up and move from here," she ordered. 

"We've just got our projects started," Carter objected. 

"Major, make a choice: your experiments or your life?" Carter stepped by, stunned by the vehemence of her question. 

"People we have to pack and move as quickly as possible!" Jack ordered and Karen flashed him a grateful smile. Everyone was quickly packed and they followed Karen as she led the way to a cave. 

"Are we safe now?" asked Carter. Before anyone could answer, a loud explosion sounded outside the cave. 

"Death gliders! Hundreds of them and their strafing the area were our camp was!" said a young private. 

"We were lucky, but we won't be for long. Soon they'll start searching for the life signs that their sensors pick up unless we go where they can't reach us," Karen said. 

"Where's that?" asked Jack and Karen pointed behind him at something that seemed to gleam in the darkness. She strode over to a wall and with a wave of a hand illuminated the cave. The metallic gleam was machinery that was placed in the back of the cave and Jack had a bad feeling that he was about to find out just what it did. 

Karen stepped up to the panel and began powering the machine up. "Wait! Do you even know what you're doing?" asked Daniel in a worried tone. 

"No, Doc, but whatever happens you'll be the first to find out," she teased. 

"Oh great," mumbled Jack as he took a step back and then noticed Karen looking at him in amusement. 

"Jack, it won't bite, but I might," she teased O'Neill. Suddenly a bright white light blinded everyone in the cave and before he collapsed, O'Neill could have sworn that the walls of the cave had faded out before fading back in. Jack groaned and rolled over to find himself face to face with Daniel who'd also just woken up. 

"Daniel, we really have to stop meeting like this, people are beginning to talk," Jack quipped. He sat up and waited until the nausea passed before attempting to stand. Jack noticed with relief that the others seemed to be reviving as well. 

"Caddy!" Harrison cried and rushed over to his daughter, who unlike the others had yet to awaken. The team medic pulled out his equipment and began to check her. Jack noticed her breathing seemed shallow, in fact it was almost non-existent. 

"We need to get her to medical care," said the medic with urgency in his voice. Jack motioned Teal'c with him and Daniel as he headed towards the cave mouth. Along the way he gave orders to the group of marines that come with them either to protect the scientists or to act as back up for him and the others. 

They stepped out into the area just outside the cave and Jack noticed with puzzlement that the sun seemed lower in the sky than it had only moments before. Suddenly, a noise to his right caused him to swing toward it and he found himself face to face with a group of people who had leveled weapons at him as well as Teal'c and Daniel. The group consisted of two women and four men; the oldest appeared to be in charge. He was a formidable man with close-cropped silver hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Identify yourselves," the man ordered. 

"Why don't you identify yourselves?" asked O'Neill. 

A young man with shaggy brown hair lifted his weapon to his shoulder and pointed it at Jack. "Listen pal!" he growled before the older man put a restraining, almost fatherly, hand on the young man's shoulder. 

"I'm Colonel Ty McQueen of the Saratoga, and you are?" he asked with a tone of steel that brooked no argument. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1, and this is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," he introduced the others. 

"What are you doing here?" asked the young man who had spoken earlier. 

"Hawkes," Colonel McQueen said in a warning tone and the young man backed down some, but not completely. 

"We're here on a research mission," answered Daniel. 

"Colonel?!" came a cry from within the cave and Jack raced back in, not noticing that Teal'c and Daniel followed him. He noticed that Karen had gone into convulsions, but before he could react, McQueen barked an ordered and one of the young women came forth with a medical kit. At least that's what Jack assumed it to be since it carried the red cross on the lid, but the equipment was like nothing he'd ever seen before. 

Suzanne held Karen's head as McQueen worked on her and moments later her convulsions subsided. "We better get her to the med lab on the Saratoga." He motioned to the young people with him, who went efficiently about collecting what was needed to create a stretcher to bear her back to the Saratoga. 

"Colonel, your friend is seriously ill," McQueen said with a worried expression that made Jack's stomach knot. "As of now your research mission is over and you and your people will accompany us back to the Saratoga." 

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," said John. 

"Best idea or not, Kincaid, she needs medical aid and we're going to get it for her," Ironhorse responded. 

"Colonel, we can send someone with her to this ship and the rest can continue our...." he began. 

"That's an order, Lieutenant," said Ironhorse quietly, but with a deadly edge to his voice. "The only one with knowledge of what had happened is Karen, and if she dies we don't know if we'll be able to get back to Earth." He made a motion to the others to get their gear together. 

McQueen and the 58th led the others back to their shuttle and loaded everyone on before lifting off. O'Neill noticed that the 58th was tense in case of any wrong move made by SG-1 or their associates. He was glad to see that the other members of SG-1 were taking everything for later when they reported on what happened and in case of need to escape. 

Blackwood held his daughter closely and looked like the concerned parent he was. O'Neill's heart ached for Blackwood because he could remember what he felt when his son Charlie had died. O'Neill and his wife, Sarah, had been outside when they'd heard the shot echoed through the yard. Charlie had found his gun and while playing with it, it had gone off and killed him instantly. O'Neill had been lost inside himself for a long while until General Hammond had sent someone to get him out of retirement and into the Stargate program. 

He tried to make sense of things, some of the equipment McQueen and crew had looked familiar, but other pieces of equipment seemed odd and unrecognizable. 

"What's the date?" Daniel asked. 

_Good ole' Daniel, always the one to ask the right questions,_ thought Jack. 

"October seventh," answered a young oriental looking man and Jack wondered just how old the young man who uniform patch said "Wang" was. 

"I believe the doctor wished to know what year," Teal'c said. 

"The year? The year is 2064," answered a young black woman with a patch saying "Damphousse". 

"Sixty-four years?" Sam murmured. She turned and looked O'Neill in the eye and her look spoke volumes. 

"We'd better get your friend to the med lab as soon as we land," said McQueen quietly. 

"Um....just where are we landing Colonel?" asked Daniel Jackson. 

"On board the Saratoga. It's the carrier that the 58th is stationed on," replied Vansen. 

"Carrier as in warship?" asked Carter. 

"Yes, ma'am, as in warship. Usually, folks like to be stationed to a warship when there is a war going on," responded Hawkes. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/22/2001 

* * *


End file.
